Surviving
by Ally Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry ha tenido un pasado duro. Draco ha sido siempre alguien que no es. Y Emily ha vivido un pasado tormentoso que le ha ido agregando más heridas, cada vez más difíciles de curar. Lo único que desea, es alguien en quién confiar. Es hija de una madre soltera, un padre que no conoce y una excéntrica madrina. Podrá encontrar a alguien en quién confiar?
1. Memorias

_Hay heridas tan grandes, que puedes creer que van a sanar, pero en realidad nunca cierran, pueden pasar años y seguirás atormentandote por lo mismo. En el fondo desearías solamente dar un grito al aire, soltar toda esa desesperación y arrojarla fuera. Buscar que todo sea como antes, y soñar en vano por cosas que ya no serán..._

Un nuevo día empieza, puedo escuchar risas alrededor mío. Es hora de despertar, salir al patio a jugar con mis hermanos, ver a mamá esperándome para bañarme.

Salgo al patio a buscar a mi perrita, su nombre es Peluza, ha estado en la casa desde que tengo memoria y en la tarde nos la pasamos durmiendo encima de ella con mi prima, a mi pequeño hermanito lo invitamos a jugar con nosotras, o más bien, se ríe de los juegos que vamos inventando. La casita de muñecas guarda tantos secretos, desde muñecas, cajas de cereales cola cao vacías (que nos robábamos de las compras semanales y nos la comíamos allí), gusanos y chanchitos de tierra que recolectábamos para nuestra colección y que al día siguiente escapaban.

Luego nos llaman a almorzar, comemos entre risas para seguir jugando, ver a distintas tías que nos visitan de vez en cuando. Luego espero la tarde con ansias, no quiero irme a acostar, porque se que papá llegara en cualquier momento, espero ansiosa, el escuchar el característico sonido de las llaves tintineando luego del crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

Muchas veces me quede dormida esperando a que llegara, pero igual entre sueños, lo sentía cuando iba a visitarme a mi cama. Lo extrañaba tanto, esperando todo el día con mamá a que él llegará y jugáramos con mi hermanito.

Hoy a llegado más temprano, con cautela me escabullo detrás de un mueble que queda al lado de la puerta principal, soy pequeñita así que no tengo problema en pasar desapercibida, contengo la respiración al escuchar un golpe sordo.

Las llaves tintinean.

Escucho un paso, luego otro.

Una sombra pasa por mi lado sin notarme.

Un segundo más.

Salto

Lo logré!, logre asustarlo, estoy orgullosa de mi pequeño triunfo.

Me río mientras me sujeta y me hace cosquillas.

Ya es hora de ir a la cama.


	2. Un presente doloroso

_Nota: hola, no se cuanta gente lea esta historia, así que les pido como favor que me vayan comentando para saber sí les gusta la historia y que les gustaría que pasara. Sinceramente cree el primer fragmento sin pensar que podría convertirlo en una historia, si a veces no concuerdan muchos algunas partes no duden en decírmelo por favor, porque sí se habrán dado cuenta cambie como tres veces la reseña... Ehm, bueno y una aclaración que me gustaría dejarles es que no se qué rumbo irá tomando la historia porque no lo tengo premeditado ni pensado, como ya dije, es algo que surgió en el momento y me dejaré llevar por el curso natural y de mi imaginación el que tome la historia, y claro también sus comentarios. No se preocupen, que no tengo pensado abandonar la historia, de hecho, estoy escribiendo la historia así, debido a que ya he escrito otras historias antes y él ir planeando todo el mundo y luego escribir no me resulto mucho que digamos, porque quería llegar a cierta parte de la historia, pero quería escribir lo que ocurría antes y me forzaba a escribir. ... Digamos que fue un desastre._

_Gracias por su atención, a quién quiera que haya leído esto, recuerden dejarme sus aportes y bueno acá está el nuevo Cap :D!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Un presente doloroso.**

La vida a menudo nos sorprende y nos da distintos momentos y etapas en las cuales queremos vivir al máximo y sentirnos parte de ella, pero ¿qué sucedería si estas demasiado cansado para poder disfrutar de ellos, demasiado agotado para sentir todas esas emociones por miedo?

Es más que probable que sienta eso, y quizás ya no importé nada.

Emily seco sus lágrimas cansado y agotada de todo, de las mentiras, de los secretos, de las traiciones, de sus supuestos amigos y de la gente que la rodeaba.

Hace cuatro años atrás, las cosas a las que estaba tan acostumbrada en su casa comenzaron a cambiar, o tal vez no tanto; quizás todo fuese producto de su mente, porque ahora veía muchas más cosas que cuando era pequeña, su madre actuaba de una manera extraña y cada vez que salían se ponía muy nerviosa. Siempre había sido muy sobre protectora con ella y nunca la dejaba sola, ni siquiera en casa. Eso era parte de la cotidianidad, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Pero ahora...habían cosas distintas en su casa que podía estar segura, no había en la casa de ninguno de sus amigos

Como esa larga y delgada vara que su mamá guardaba siempre en el cajón de su mesita de noche y en las mañanas, notaba que lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su delantal de cocina, cuando creía que ella no la estaba viendo. Y otra cosa aún más extraña era el sótano, el oscuro y temido sótano...

En su opinión era el lugar más interesante e increíble de la casa, sólo que estaba prohibido entrar ahí. Pero cuando su madre estaba distraída, ella subía a buscar más cosas, no sin antes dejar todo como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Habían calderos, túnicas de distintos materiales, algunas cosas muy raras como bazo de murciélago o moco de rana.

Su madre, le contó la verdad, un día la encontró en su pieza, observando su varita que había dejado en el cajón y cuando ella entró y vio a su hija con la varita entre los dedos, supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, debia contarle la verdad; en especial, porque Emily al verse atrapada por su madre pegó un salto asustada y por reflejo agarró fuertemente la varita, de la cual salieron chispas doradas que chamuscaron la alfombra.

Emily ya tenía 16 y los cambios familiares no fueron los únicos que la afectaron, las hormonas y el crecer es un camino difícil y llenó de dificultades. Tuvo qué cambiarse de colegio y de barrio, debido a que los vecinos comenzaban a sospechar de las rarezas de madre e hija. Los amigos que Emily, quienes se conocían desde la más tierna infancia se alejaron y la llamaron monstruo, no quisieron oír explicaciones y le arrojaban cosas como yoghurts o cajas de leche en el recreo para evitar su "rareza". Y todo debido a un accidente que ocasiono, al no poder controlar bien sus poderes. Su vida, se volvió un infierno.

Ella siempre fue muy tímida, pero desde que se vieron obligadas a cambiar de barrio porque no podían más con la situación, se fue encerrando cada vez más en sí misma, dejándose llevar largas horas encerrada en su habitación, sin más que un libro de compañía, muchas cosas evitaba contarle a su madre, para evitar que se siguiera sintiendo mal por ella. Creía encontrar el consuelo que necesitaba en esas páginas que leía tan afanosamente. Se fue quedando sola

En su colegio había un niño que la miraba el primer día, pero nunca más volvió a hacerlo, a ella le llamaba mucho la atención, pero nunca se acerco. No sabía muy bien porque, pero nunca pudo hacer amigos hombres, quizás por las ideas arcaicas implantadas por su abuela dentro de su cabeza cuando era pequeña. Pero sin darse cuenta dejo que su mente y su corazón volaran

Se enamoro irremediablemente de él y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, estuvo interesada desde los catorce años, y no importaba que hiciera, no podía olvidarlo, de hecho, su amor fue creciendo, creyendo ser correspondida. Pero poco a poco cayo en la realidad, eso nunca pasaría, el ni siquiera le hacia caso; más que para molestarla con sus ex mejores amigos, ella los había dejado entrar a su casa y les confió cosas que jamás a nadie podría haberles confiado porque creía completamente en ellas. Decían que ,madre era una puta, que ella era una mojigata y una estúpida, y unas muchas cosas más; la trataron de la peor forma posible.

Luego estaban esas desesperantes noches, en que sí bien, conseguía dormir, tenía unos sueños muy locos como de una realidad pasada, soñaba cosas felices, gente que la acompañaba a su alrededor y que la quería, pero al despertar, siempre era lo mismo. Miedo. Sentía mucho miedo, como si le hubiesen arrebatado lo que más quería, y la hubiesen abandonado a su suerte. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa felicidad?, ¿de verdad había ocurrido?, siempre habían sido las dos. Emily y Sellene, madre e hija. Deseaba que todos esos sueños fuesen verdad y que fueran mentiras, al mismo tiempo, por toda la felicidad y posterior angustia que sentía. Era un sentimiento muy grande que guardo para sí misma. No deseaba que nadie supiera de eso, ni siquiera su madre, por más mal que durmiera durante las noches. Podría haberlo solucionado con una poción sin sueños, pero se auto torturaba, por la milésima parte de ella de ansiaba experimentar, tal felicidad, y ese anhelo de sentirse tan protegida. Nunca había tenido tal sentimiento con su madre, porque ellas se protegían mutuamente y su madre para ella era el cariño, la calidez y muchos sentimientos que al confortaban. Pero no se sentía a salvo. Muchas veces, sintió que las perseguían cuando ella era más pequeña y no había olvidado esa sensación.

Molesta por sus pensamientos cerro de golpe el libro en su regazo; lo único que quería era largarse luego de esa cárcel que llamaban colegio, todos los recreos se sentaba en las escaleras y leía un nuevo capítulo de los libros que encontraba. Suspiró...no sabía que sería de su vida, que cada vez se iba destruyendo más, arrancándole lejos cada instante de felicidad.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo se irá desarrollando más la historia, ya tiene una idea general de que se trata y quizás en unos dos o tres capis más veremos a harry y draco! ;)


	3. Cambios Inesperados

**Capítulo tres: Cambios Inesperados**

-Emily, ¿¡puedes ver quien es?!-gritó su madre asomándose de la cocina con un cucharón en la mano y un boll en la otra. Asintió con la cabeza y dejo caer el marcador en el libro antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta.

Una muy llamativa mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos castaños, ojos cafés y una gentil sonrisa me miraba desde la puerta, pero ustedes se preguntarán ¿qué tiene eso de raro?, bueno si esa mujer usa un sombrero morado en punta digno del día de Halloween y una brillante túnica de satín morado con zapatos a juego, y una moto muy rara con extraños artefactos en ella comprenderán lo que estoy diciendo. No era de extrañar que la gente que pasaba por el frente se detuviera más del tiempo normal y la observara poco disimuladamente.

-Mamá te buscan-gritó hacia adentro, sin presentarse. Esque no era normal ver a una persona así, bueno excepto en el día de brujas cuando mamá va al mundo mágico y me trae ropa para salir juntas a pedir dulces. Nunca había visto a ninguna otra bruja o ser mágico en mi vida, su madre le había dicho hace muy poco. De hecho, ni siquiera sabría de su existencia más que por libros y peliculas de fantasia muggle.

-Tu debes ser Emily, no es asi?, Emily Zenobia Boudica-Dijo mirándola intensamente, atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

-¿Quién es usted y como sabe mi nombre?- preguntó curiosa, elevando una ceja.

-Atha!- su madre irrumpió en el salón, dándole un abrazo de oso, y Emily asumió que se conocían, así que evitando el espectáculo que estaban dando se encogí de hombros y cerró la puertas tras ella.- que.. Estas haciendo aquí?, ocurrió algo?

- Aay Selly, esque no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga- exclamó la mujer con fingido dolor, que su enorme sonrisa delataba.

-Selly?-preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Nunca había visto a su madre actuar tan efusivamente con otra persona que no fuera ella.

-Sellene Nia Boudica!, no me digas que mi ahijada no sabe nada de mi! -exclamó con las manos en las calderas y el ceño fruncido.

Ella les dió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y condujó a Atha al living mientras Emily las seguia.

-Hija, ella es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde Hogwarts y fue tu madrina el día de tu nacimiento, juntó a su esposo son tus padrinos. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, pertenece al mundo mágico.-Atha efusivamente le dió un enorme abrazó a Emily, feliz de poder verla tras tantos años.

-¿Quién es mi padrino?- inquirió curiosa.

-¡Oh querida!, no te preocupes por eso, ya conoceras a ese insufrible hombre a su debido tiempo- respondió ella con una mirada divertida.

-¡No puedo creerlo, después de todo este tiempo no has cambiado nada!, no me digas que siguen pelando como siempre, es increíble que sigan con las mismas tonterías del colegio-exclamó su madre fingiendo estar escandalizada,delatada por una sonrisa. -Ahora si dinos, ¿qué es lo que trae por aquí?, porque no creo que sea una visita de cortesía. Es decir, no me mal intérpretes pero nunca arriesgarías nuestra seguridad al venir hasta aquí.

-Atha...¿qué ocurre?- cuestionó la pelinegra a su mejor amiga, al ver que su mirada se ensombrecía y se le borraba la sonrisa, pero sin soltar a su ahijada de su lado.

-Deben irse al mundo mágico ahora, ya todo esta arreglado, hable con Dumbledore, el las acogerá en el castillo desde el verano, deberemos darle clases especiales a mi ahijada y entrenarla que pueda ingresar al sexto año con los demás. Ya se que no quieres involucrarla en nada, pero no ahí otra opción. Ellos saben que estas vivan, debemos irnos.-Dijo de forma autoritaria viendo a su mejor amiga, debía ser clara o de lo contrario ella nunca la tomaría enserio.

Sellene palideció, y se quedo con la mirada pérdida en el vacío, preocupada Emmy se levantó de su asiento al lado de su madrina y abrazó a su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿estas bien?, mamá- exclamó abrazándola, al ver que no reaccionaba, se estaba asustando. Nunca la había visto ponerse así, estaba helada y alrrededor de su piel sentía una energía eléctrica que la recorría por completo, repeliendole - Atha?!, ¿qué pasa?, ¡haz algo por favor, no reacciona!- dijó con voz chillona, cada vez más asustada.

Atha con cara de arrepentimiento por haber soltado la bomba de esa manera, se levantó y tomó el rostro de su madre en sus manos mirándola directamente a los ojos.

No sabia que ocurría, pero sentió otra corriente en el aire, pero esta era tranquilizante, de echó demasiado,se acercaba a su madre, conteniendo la energía eléctrica que brotaba de su cuerpo. La energía calmante comenzó a afectarle, los párpados le pesaban, ya no podía mover ni los brazos. Cayó al suelo, casi sin ser consciente de ello.

...

...

Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie apresuradamente, tanto que un mareo la obligó a sentarse denuevo; su madrina y su madre estaban allí, a su lado observándola atentamente, como si la escena anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

-mami!, ¿qué pasó?, por favor dime... No entiendo nada y y...no se qué...-estaba tan confundida, no entendía nada. Hace sólo unos minutos...o quizás horas atrás estaba sentada en su sillón favorito de la sala leyendo como cualquier otro día, cuando aparece su...madrina, aún era raro de asociar y ...su mamá la había asustado tanto, no podía pasarle nada, no a ella!.

-Emily- Sellene dijo el nombre de su hija con cansancio, reconsiderando que hacer. Su rostro se endureció- ve a tu pieza y no salgas de allí hasta que te llame. Hay cosas muy importantes que debo hablar con Atha, luego habláremos nosotras, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos, con una mirada que indicaba claramente que ese de acuerdo era de cortesía.

Molesta, se levantó de mala gana del sillón y camino hasta su cuarto en la segunda planta bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Una vez en su pieza, se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, contando veinte segundos prudentes antes de asomarse por la escalera sin que su madre la viera.

Apoyándose en la pared bajo lentamente los escalones, evitando que crujieran. ¡Demonios!, pensó con en ceño fruncido sin hacer ruido, su madre debe haber puesto un encantamiento de silencio para que no las escuchara. Subió unos escalones y se sentó en la escalera taladrando la pared de enfrente con la mirada. Ir al salón a espiar no era una opción, su madre no era la mejor bruja de su generación en vano, siempre la encontraba cuando intentaba esconderse. Bufo molesta, mirando con rabia la pared de enfrente.

¡Si tan sólo pudiese mirar a través de la pared!, ¡eso es!, mentalmente se felicitó por la idea. Unos días atrás había encontrado unos libros en el sótano, claro que tenia estrictamente prohibido ir hasta allí, pero su madre no tenía porque enterarse si los leía y los dejaba donde mismo.

Un libro llamado _Magia Elemental y Natural _hablaba algo sobre que todos los niños hacían magia accidental, cuando deseaban algo encarecidamente, mientras que los magos de 11 años hacia arriba usaban una varita para garantizar su potencial y eficacia, los magos adultos también podrían hacer esto, según el libro, se exponía una teoría combinando bases muggles como el aura, la energía que la rodea a las cosas y las personas podría alterarse usando nuestra magia, desde nuestro centró, si nos concentrábamos y con la debida meditación, podríamos lograr nuestros propósitos.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la pared que tenía enfrente, volverla transparente de un solo sentido para que no me vean, pensó. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero al fin logro sentir el aura que desprendía la pared, lentamente soltó su magia como había estado practicando en su habitación desde hace unos días. Con cuidado abrí los ojos, sin alterar su respiración, para mantener la concentración y no romper el hechizo, antes de saber sí lo logro siquiera. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Un agujero frente a ella, del tamaño de su rostro visualizaba claramente la salita a su madre, de pie alterada, discutiendo encarecidamente con su amiga. Aun no podía escuchar nada, pero trató de leer sus labios. Algo pasaba, su madre está molesta, pero también asustada, lo leía claramente en sus ojos. Su amiga la abrazó.

Le pareció entender algo de un secreto, que nunca debía saberse, quizás dijo algo acerca de papá, porque leyó el nombre de sus labios. La nombro a ella, algo que no debia saber, también salió el nombre de un tal Dumbledore. Algo de una herencia. No entendía nada, su madre cayó en medio de la sala de rodillas, derrotada por las noticias. Atha se apresura a estar a su lado abrazándola, diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Emily apoyo la mano en contra del visor que había creado, queriendo consolar a su madre, pero se encontró con algo duro y la imagen desapareció, el hechizo se rompió y ella vio su mano apoyada contra la pared.

Con las piernas temblorosas se levanto apoyándose en la baranda de la escalera con la respiración entré cortada. Cada vez entendía menos, quería desaparecer la imagen grabada a fuego en su cerebro, jamás en su vida había visto a su madre tan derrotada. Le parecía ilógico y nunca pensó que ella pudiera sufrir de tal forma, ni siquiera cuando su padre se fue y se llevó a sus hermanos. ¡¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?!. Su madre estuvo siempre allí para ella, siempre la alegraba y le daba su espacio para desahogarse, porque ella sabía que su hija era muy reservada.

Emily tomo una decisión, ahora ella sería la fuerte, debía serlo por el bien de su mamá, por la pequeña familia que le quedaba.

Los ruidos de pasos la alertaron que el hechizo de silencio había sido anulado y ellas se dirigían hacia a dónde se encontraba ella. Procurando no hacer ruido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su pieza y cerro la puerta, justo en el momento en que su madre llegaba al pie de la escalera.

-Emi, hija!, ven un momento por favor. Hay algo que debo contarte.-

Cerró los ojos, regularizo su respiración y le echó un vistazo a su rostro antes de abrir la puerta para no delatarse. Ruidosamente, camino por el pasillo y bajo los escalones hasta donde se encontraba su mamá al pie de la escalera.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó lo más tranquila posible mientras en su interior se preguntaba como su madre podía verse tan normal, y con el rostro tan compuesto, luego de haberla visto derrumbarse en brazos de Atha.

- vamos a la cocina, Atha salió un momento volverá enseguida- Respondió, sin más la siguió y se sentó en la barra de la cocina a esperas de su madre, quien le tendió un chocolate caliente antes de hablar.

-Nunca te he hablado de mi infancia. Verás...yo nací y me crié en el mundo mágico y fui a una colegio especial, un colegio para brujas y magos acá en el Reino Unido, se llama Hogwarts. Allí yo pasé los mejores años de mi vida, hice amigos, madure, y aprendí magia, obviamente. Mi familia, es una antigua familia conocida entré los magos como sangre limpia, eso significa que todos somos magos y que no somos hijos de muggles con poderes mágicos, también conocidos como sangré sucia. También existen los mestizo, que como te habrás imaginado por su nombre, son los hijos de un muggle o hijo de muggle y un sangre pura, o un hijo de dos mestizos. Así cómo los escasos magos nacidos de padres muggles sin ningún descendiente mágico también existen los Squib, que son los hijos de magos pura sangre que no tienen ningún poder y van quedando excluidos de la comunidad mágica. Yo nunca te había dicho esto antes, porque no estoy de acuerdo con estas terminaciones, es una ofensa llamar a alguién "sangre sucia", solo por no tener padres magos.-hizó una pausa haber si su hija prestaba atención, ella sólo asintió indicando que prosiguiera.

-Mis padres están muy arraigados a sus costumbre y tradiciones...a ellos no les agrado precisamente el hecho de que me casara con tu padre. Pero por mi y por ti, cuando tu naciste ellos te aceptaron, y a mi también, se dieron cuenta de sus error y me apoyaron. Cuando tenías un año, mis padres fueron atacados, había un grupo de personas que los buscaban. Como castigo por haberme apoyado,por ... No seguir las costumbre y según ellos...debilitar la sangre. Nos amenazaron de muerte, juraron arreglar las cosas y sólo podía lograrse matandonos.- se hizó una pausa y respiro profundamente, tomando valor para lo que iba a decir- Tuve que fingir nuestra muerte amor, yo...tuve qué explotar la casa donde vivíamos con bombas muggles, para no dejar rastro y contactar a unas personas que se encargaron de dejar las pistas necesarias para que el ministerio de magia acreditara que habíamos muerto por un desafortunado ataque terrorista. No quedo mucho que pudieran identificar tampoco.

Mantuve mi nombre, pero cambie nuestro apellido por Boudica, el nombre de una antigua y valiente guerrera bretona.

-La únicas personas que sabían que no habíamos muerto eran tus padrinos, mis mejores amigos. Ahora se han enterado de nuestra existencia, no de quien somos en verdad, y tampoco saben mi apellido porque luego de fingir nuestra muerte cambie nuestra apariencia. Pero ellos reconocen el poder y nosotras somos muy poderosas. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, entenderás de que estoy hablando.- Emily se sintió un poco culpable al estar practicando magia a espaldas de su madre, pero sólo un poco; su curiosidad era mayor- El apellido de nuestra antigua familia es Leidz y nos buscarán por eso, por el poder y porque somos las últimas que quedan. He evitado hacer magia y no se cómo se han enterado, si yo he intentado hacer todo lo posible por ocultar los rastros, incluso cuando tu eras pequeña y hacías magia accidental.

-Atha vino a advertirme que al estar las dos solas es fácil que vengan por nosotras y nos hagan desaparecer. Dumbledore, el director de magia y hechicería nos ha ofrecido su apoyo, nos quedaremos en el castillo momentáneamente y yo tengo una plaza de profesora. En cuanto llegue tu tía nos iremos, debemos empacar. -Suspiró, viendo a su hija conmocionada y se ablando un poco- Se que es difícil para it entender todo esto de manera tan precipitada y que has pasado por mucho. No sabes cuanto lamentó todo, esto, preferiría habértelo evitado y que no estés pasando por esto ahora, pero no me queda de otra compañera, puedo confiar en que sabrás manejar esto?, como lo hemos hecho siempre; las dos juntas...

- Suspiró y reunió todo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y abrazarla- Puedes mamá, sabes que odio que me oculten información, pero te comprendo, no entiendo todo, pero intentare hacerlo. Iré a empacar- dijo Emily tratándose todas las preguntas que moría por hacer.

Luego de recoger los últimos libros; gracias a un hechizo de encogimiento por parte de su madrina para qué cupiera todo en su baúl; dio un último vistazo a su pieza, sólo quedan los pósters de sus bandas favoritas, algunos viejos juguetes y artefactos que casi ni utilizaba. Observó su pieza por última vez, quién sabe cuando volvería allí nuevamente, si es que llegaban a volver algún día...

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo, espero que les gusté los cambios que esta tomando la historia, espero subir los primeros capítulos seguidamente para ir dándole forma a la historia, tengo muchas ideas esperando ser escritas y mucha motivación. El siguiente cap estará listo antes que termine esta semana, pliis...déjen review con sus comentarios, ideas, aportes, sugerencias etc.

Nos vemos pronto. Ally


	4. Hogwarts, nueva vida, nuevo comienzo

Hola lamento mucho el no haber escrito antes de que se terminará la semana, pero tuve momentos depresivos y no pude animarme a hacer gran cosa, de hecho, estaba pensando que esto no resulto, que nadie lo vería, y lalala. Pero cuando hoy revise la historia, vi que mucha gente ha estado leyendo la historia. Así qué, aquí estoy.

Revisen el capítulo 2 por favor, ahí cambios importantes y olviden lo que había antes en ese capítulo, ( extiende su varita: _Obliviate_!) ahora concuerda más.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:Hogwarts, nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo**

Un grupo de tres jóvenes brujas se materializo de la nada en un pequeño pueblito llamado Hogsmeade, era bien entrada la noche y no se veía ni un alma en el irregular camino.

Ni bien hubo puesto un pie en tierra firme, sus temblorosas piernas no aguantaron su peso y casi se va de bruces contra el suelo, de no ser por su madrina que la sostenía entre sus brazos. Su primera aparicion conjunta y ya la detestaba, esa sensación de estar cayendo al vacío, la desorientación temporal y el horrible dolor de cabeza y náuseas que le producía sumando el vórtice de sensaciones extrañas.

Sellene, su madre la observaba al lado de su madrina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, claramente emocionada y animada por haber utilizado la magia y que esta le respondiera como si no la hubiese dejado hace ya tantos años...

El callejón se veía vacio, y ningún alma se divisaba en los oscuros pasajes, alumbrados por antorchas colocadas fuera de las pintorescas casitas, una corriente helada despejaba la mente aún atolondrada de Emily mientras avanzaban por Hogsmeade.

Un imponente castillo, resaltaba en la oscura noche, como una pequeña llama de luz entre la oscuridad de la noche, el lugar se veía enorme tras las rejas de hierro, enormes jardines de los cuales no alcanzaba a divisar el fin de estos, el castmajestuoso y bien cuidado, como si lo hubiesen construido ayer; a sí, magia;pensó Emily, observando el castillo que tanto había deseado conocer, en donde estudio su madre y en donde esta conoció a su padre. Su madre, nunca quiso hablar mucho de él y por alguna razón, hasta ahora desconocida para ella, su madre evitaba siempre el tema y no deseaba hablar de él. Emily, al notar la molestia de su madre y el ocasionar su llanto cuando era más pequeña por preguntar por su padre, le habían enseñado que era mejor dejar el tema a un lado.

Así qué guardaba en su memoria y corazón a fuego cualquier información que iba aprendiendo de él.

Un agradable silencio se había formado en las tres brujas, cada una estaba en su burbuja individual, recordando, pensando o añorando, tantas cosas que significaba ese castillo. Atha, fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-Enviare un patronus a Albus, Minerva vendrá a recogernos.- dijo sacando la varita y haciendo aparecer un oso de una niebla espectral y brillante que corrió en dirección al castillo, traspasando sin más la reja y protecciones.

-Ehmm...sabes, si los demás...uuh, ya sabes - dijo Sellene, un poco pálida y con un más que obvió nerviosismo.

-No, no hay nadie en el castillo más que Minerva, Albus y nosotras tres. Y permanecerá así hasta el inicio de las clases.-respondió Atha a su amiga, entendiendo a que se refería. Emily no entendía nada, pero ya se había resignado a que no le dirían nada y debía tratarse de algo entre ellas.

Una luz se fue acercando hasta ellas, con cada momento se hacía más grande, una alta silueta negra caminaba en la oscuridad hacia ellas, las puertas se abrieron con un pase de su varita y una vez dentro se cerraron automáticamente.

Ahora más cerca de quien les abrió la puerta, Emily vio que se trataba de una mujer ya entrada en años, de aspecto severa con un moño muy apretado, era alta y de porte elegante que inspiraba respeto y buena educación. La mujer la intimidó, pero al ver la sonrisa de cariño con que observo a su madre y el enorme abrazo que le dió, la hicieron cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Si, puede que sea severa, pero no tanto. Incluso,podría asegurar que vio lagrimas en su rostro cuando habló con su madre, pero se recompuso tan rápido, que si no hubiese estado atenta, no lo habría notado.

Se quedo un poco rezagada, mientras su madre y madrina conversaban con la señora. Ella volteo su rostro hacia ella y le sonrió levemente, vió una chispa de alegría en sus ojos; cosa que la desconcertó, porque ella nunca había visto a esa señora en la vida.

-Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, tu futura profesora de Transfiguraciones y subdirectora de Hogwarts. Tu eres Emily ¿verdad?- dijo acercándose a la joven bruja más en afirmación que en pregunta.- ¿puedo abrazarte?

La pregunta la desconcertó, por decir lo menos, pero asintió igual, si saber que decir.

-¿Fue profesora de mi madre?- preguntó quedamente, intentando averiguar si la había conocido de pequeña. McGonagall rió

- Oh, lo fui. Una de las memories estudiantes que he tenido, y en mis primeros años de enseñanza. Pero eso no quiere decir que te vaya a tratar diferente-contesto guiñando un ojo e iniciando la marcha al castillo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, apreciando la tranquilidad del lugar, sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo; las mujeres tenían mucho que conversar, por lo que Emily les dió su espacio y camino más lento entreteniéndose en lo que veía a su alrededor.

Los árboles se volvía más densos, dando paso a un bosque, le parecio ver a lo lejos un árbol nudoso, que se movía, un tentáculo enorme y alargado saliendo del agua en un turbio lago, del que no se veía gran cosa en la oscuridad, de no ser por la luna, no lo habría divisado. Por dentro el castillo era aún más cálido de lo que aparentaba, y más espacioso, cientos de antorchas alumbraban su paso a medida que iban avanzando por los corredores de piedra, supuso que en invierno todo el castillo sería extremadamente helado, claro que al ser mágico...quizás no tanto. Llegaron hasta un comedor con cuatro mesas enormes, dispuestas a lo largo del recinto, y esperaron en la entrada al profesor Dumbledore.

Mientras las demás conversaban, Emily no pudo evitar alejarse aún más del grupo y explorar las cosas del corredor, las armaduras oxidadas, que por alguna curiosa razón, no podía levantarles el casco, pero cuando se daba vuelta estaban abiertos. Era como si se estuviesen burlando de ella. Se puso de puntillas para examinar más de cerca la armadura...

-Eeh!, oye tu! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡¿Que no te enseñaron que es de mala educación estar curioseando objetos ajenos?!- gritó una voz ronco en algún lugar detrás de ella, la piel se le puso de gallina y tropezó, cayéndose contra la armadura y botándola al suelo en su intento de buscar un agarre. Giro sobre sí misma, en busca de la persona que le había hablado, pero no veía a nadie, hasta que noto el enorme cuadro de un hombre cuarentón con pinta de lord, como del estilo del siglo XIX, el hombre la observaba notablemente divertido y fracasando en su intento disimular su sonrisa.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro enojada.

El hombre no pudo disimular más y estallo en sonoras carcajadas, que desgraciadamente fueron borrando el enojo a Emily, quién quería permanecer molesta, pero su risa era demasíado contagiosa y la verdad es, que su estruendosa caída no podía haber sido más chistosa.

Cuando al fin logro dominarse, pregunto con una sincera curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sir Laurence de Lancastle, encantado señorita.¿ Con quien tengo el placer?- pregunto cortesmente, con una educada reverencia, digna de su época y porte, haciéndola sentir como en las películas de Jane Austen.

-Me llamo Emily. Emily Boudica

-Boudica dices?, Mmm...no me suena familiar. Pero, me recuerdas mucho a alguien...solo, que no se a quien. Curioso. -murmuro el hombre observando los rasgos de la chica con atención- bah!, no le haga caso a este viejo y dime niña, ¿qué haces en el castillo, es que no sabes que son vacaciones?..

- Pues...las verdad es que no tengo idea. Mi madre me trajo hasta aquí y ... yo no conocí mucho de esto que digamos, hace poco me entere de ese...muuy interesante mundo y dijo algo de prepararme para entra al año que corresponde y algo, asi.

-Ya veo.-dijo el hombre pensativo.

-¡¿Emily?!, ¿Donde te metiste, niña?, ¡El profesor Dumbledore espera! -gritó su madre, escuchandose su voz cada vez más fuerte.

-Debo irme, pero prometo volver a visitarte, tengo muchas preguntas que hacer-dijo mirando a Sir Laurence. -¡Voy!- gritó sobre su hombro, caminando de espalda, observando al Sir hacer su reverencia, con un gesto de despedida de su mano a lo lejos y el " volveré pronto" gritados a toda prisa, volvió al corredor y con ello al Gran Salón

-Boudica...mmm...Boudica, nop, no he escuchado ese apellido en la vida. Pero ciertamente hay algo cautivador en esa chica, algo increíblemente misterioso, haciendo difícil la tarea de ignorarla.-pensaba Sir Laurence al verla alejándose.

El director resultó ser muy amable y estaba interesado en todos los aspectos de su vida, o al menos eso aparentaba. Era como una especie de abuelo preocupado, y era muy divertido cuando contaba anecdotas de su madre y madrina en el colegio.

Al parecer, ella no era la única pastosa, su madre la habría superado enormemente cuando por accidente había tropezado con el director, rompiéndole la manga de su túnica, y para sorpresa suya, Albus había reído y le habria invitado un té con galletas. Sellene, luego de haberle roto la túnica al director, no pudo rechazar la oferta y terminaron conversando animadamente, desde ese momento. Atha reía a carcajadas limpias a costa de su amiga y de vez en cuando Emily creyó vislumbrar un dejo de melancolía y anhelo en el rostro de su madrina cuando miraba a su madre y creía que nadie la notaba.

Una vez finalizado el banquete en el comedor, entre animadas charlas se encaminaron a la oficina del director , hasta detenerse en medio del pasillo, cerca de las habitaciones de los profesores y de la torre del director en donde se halla un cuadro de una hechicera de atuendo extravagante con colores incombinables y pelo azul, con aspecto desaliñado y mirada perdida.

Su nombre es Avalon, una peculiar bruja que nunca fue capaz de adaptarse al mundo magico ni al muggle, debido a su distinta forma de ver la vida. Era una hermitaña sociable y anduvo por el mundo buscando algo que necesitaba. La leyenda cuenta que cuando término el colegio, con excelentes calificaciones por cierto, dejo a sus padres y las becas ofrecidas por el ministerio y prestigiosas Universidades para recorrrer el mundo. Ella veía la vida como una oportunidad única y no como algo para estar desperdiciandolo estudiando años de teoría para luego conseguir un trabajo normal y formar una familia como el resto de las brujas de su generación. De hecho, ella no estudiaba en el colegio, ella descubria cosas nuevas y se entusiasmaba, buscaba saber y aprender todo. Siempre fue muy curiosa y viajo por distintos paises, conoció diferentes culturas y vivió el día a día. Hasta qué se enamoro de un joven, que fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo y acompañarla en su viaje. En una de sus múltiples caminatas, fueron asaltados y el se interpuso cuando quisieron matarla. Ella furiosa y ciega por la venganza liberó su poder y asesinó a sus perseguidores, pero término suicidandose, sin notarlo; cegada por el dolor agotó sus reservas hasta quedar sin ni una sola gota de magia en sus venas.

-Cordis Iungite* -dijo Mcgonagall, devolviendo a Emily a la realidad y sacándola de sus pensamientos, al ver el mismo cuadro qué estaba en uno de los libros de su madre, cuya historia le había llamado profundamente la atención.

La joven del cuadro observó a las cuatro con una mirada desolada antes de inclinarse ligeramente a la izquierda y dejarles pasar. McGonagall se despidió en la entrada, para luego dirigirse a la habitación de los profesores; al estar los alumnos de vacaciones, no era necesario que estuviera en su cuarto cerca de la torre de Griffindor.

Emily la observo marcharse, y se quedo allí durante un rato, antes de girar a sus nuevas habitaciones. El interior era espacioso y circular por estar ubicado en una de las Torres, con enormes ventanales que daban a los jardines y a lo lejos se veía el lago y el bosque prohibido, iluminados por la luz de la luna, había una pequeña chimenea y unas sofás enfrente en el lado derecho, cojines y estanterias con muchos libros, que de seguro revisaría luego y del lado izquierdo una mesa para cuatro personas, para almorzar, cenar, etc. Todo en colores morado, turquesa y dorado. Con un símbolo en las cortinas de tres puntos en forma de medialuna lateral y una línea debajo de los puntos en distintas direcciones, a la derecha, al centro y a la izquierda. Prevaleciendo la del centro sobre las otras. Nunca había visto algo así, pero ya averiguaría de ello más tarde, ahora estaba demasiado cansada.

Su madre y madrina habían tomado las dos habitaciones del primer piso, así que no le quedo más remedio que subir las escaleras hasta la ultima habitación disponible. Era enorme y cálida, seguramente tendría una vista espectacular, pero ya se ocuparía de eso. Al igual que abajo, estaba todo decorado con los mismos colores; una enorme cama en el centro con cuatro postes en cada pata, y doseles morados con un borde turquesa y terminaciones doradas amarrados a esta, las sábanas eran, por supuesto de los mismos colores. Sus maletas estaban a los pies de la cama, saco apresuradamente su pijama, se cambió y se deslizo en las suaves sabanas de un suave algodón, similar a la seda por su textura. Observo el reloj muggle que saco de su maleta y colocó en la mesita de noche. Las 4.39 de la mañana. Agotada a más no poder, cayó en un profundo sueño pensando en el largo día que le esperaba mañana.

* * *

*Cordis Iungite:significa en Latín lazo de corazón.

Enserio, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ... Bueno...acá esta, si está un poco extraño o no les esta gustando diganme!

Espero que les gusté, cualquier duda, sugerencias, opiniones, ya saben! Reviews!

Tratare de actualizar luego, aunque tengo mucho trabajo..Quizás si me daban reviews me motiven a escribir más rápido y animen mi día! :D


	5. Nuevos acontecimientos

Disfrútenlo! Este capítulo, va dedicado a Tarba Eefi, por mi primer review! :)

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Nuevos Acontecimientos**

Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver una tela morada bloqueado su vista. Confundida, parpadeó varias veces y se froto los ojos, entonces noto que lo morado eran los doseles que estaba en su cama.

Hogwarts... pensó, antes de que una sonrisa adornara su cara y se levantará de un salto, emocionada por verlo todo.

A esas horas del día, las 10 de la mañana, toda su habitación estaba iluminada, era un poco más cerrada que la salida de entrada, estaba constituida con bloques de piedra y una gran ventana con un rinconcito juntó a la ventana con cojines, que amo al instante, ya se imaginaba pasar horas allí, viendo el exterior. Tenía una espectacular vista hacía los bosques, que se entrelazaban unos metros más allá, espeluznantes, misteriosos y cautivadores. No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero se quedo allí sentada, observando el paisaje surrealista. Quizás, ya era hora de un cambio, pensó.

Se duchó, cambió ropa y desayuno en su habitación, mientras la iba personalizando. Colgando la ropa en el armario, dejando sus productos personales en el baño y en la mesita de noche y intenta darle un aspecto más acogedor y no tan impersonal; después de todo, este sería su nuevo hogar.

Horas más tarde, luego de haber vaciado las maletas, se sentó en la ventana a observar su obra...mm..no estaba nada mal. El baño ahora lucía cortinas con burbujas de baño, artículos en los cajones, un escritorio con los cajones rebosantes de lápices y papeles, la pequeña repisa sobre su escritorio, ahora lleno de sus libros escolares y la estantería que estaba en la pared del sillón bajo la ventana lleno de sus libros favoritos, dispuestos en orden de preferencia. El escritorio de caoba lucia también unas lapiceras negras con lápices muggles y plumas, junto con su portátil y una lamparita pequeña que solía usar en su casa para leer. Y la ropa, ordenadamente colgada en un closet muy pequeño para todo lo que tenía.

Su madre, le había dado sus antiguos textos que correspondían a ese año antes de irse; y Emily podría jurar que los había sacado del ático, al mismo tiempo que estaba segura que su madre no abandonaría nada de lo que había guardado allí, lejos de su vista. Seguramente eran cosas muy valiosas para ella, porque de otra forma, las habría tirado.

Aun quedaba ir a un tal callejón Dalí, Diang, o algo así a buscar plumas nuevas, del mundo mágico obviamente, aunque aún no sabía en que se diferenciaban de las muggles, pero su madre había insistido en que eran necesarias, túnicas para bailes y otros eventos en la sociedad mágica, túnicas para el colegio, ingredientes para pociones y entre otras cosas, una varita; que por supuesto, era lo que estaba más ansiosa por comprar. Después de todo, se supone que en circunstancias "normales" ella tendría que haber conseguido una hace ya cinco años.

Observo el reloj de su pieza, se había saltado el almuerzo y aún era muy temprano para cenar; había terminado antes de lo previsto y no tenía ganas de leer, por lo que bajó al saloncito, buscando a las demás y no las encontró, tampoco en sus respectivas piezas; que eran muy similares a la suya, sólo que sin el rinconcito bajo la ventana.

Le llamo la atención, el que el cuarto de Atha estuviera tan...limpio, de hecho, no había ninguna posesión de ella allí, y ahora que lo piensa bien...ella no llevaba ninguna maleta. Lo más probable es que se haya reunido con su marido, ó ...su familia. Tendrá hijos?, en realidad, no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora, no sabía casi nada de ella. Se hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su madre más tarde, o quizás a Atha

Extrañada de encontrarse sola en ese enorme lugar y sin que le hubiesen avisado, camino hasta la entrada y se encontró con una nota garabateada a toda prisa por su madre:

_Fui a acompañar a Atha, no te preocupes, no es nada malo. Solo fue...un imprevisto. Sí tienes hambre, hay comida encima de la mesa. No se enfriara, tiene un hechizo conservante._

_Nos vemos en la cena, mamá._

Suspirando dejo caer el papel en las cenizas que quedaban en la chimenea y saco una manzana; ya que se le había pasado el hambre hace rato, cuando horas atrás se saltó el almuerzo sin notarlo.

Con curiosidad, abrió la puerta y se alejó por el corredor, en la misma dirección por la que había llegado el día anterior. Olvidándose momentáneamente de que la entrada era un cuadro y que está la observaba atentamente.

Caminó, observando el hermoso lugar con tranquilidad, ya había doblado a la izquierda dos veces y cuando quiso regresar, no sabe como, llego a un pequeño patio con piedras que no habia visto antes, volvió sobre sus pasos y llego al sexto piso sin entender nada. Molesta consigo mismo se sentó en el borde de la ventana, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo por el frío que sentia; pensando en que caminó tomar para volver a su habitación o al jardín al menos y de ahí intentar, copiar camino de la noche anterior, pero resultaba inutil, la angustia crecía al pensar que tendría que pasar la noche allí; si no se lograba orientar y su madre, el director o su madrina no la encontraban.

**En la calle de la Hilandera**

-Severus por favor!, necesito tu ayuda. Debes alejarme de allí -suplicaba un muchacho desesperado, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y los ojos dolorosamente rojos de tanto llorar.

-No se sí pueda hacerlo, debes tener paciencia. Se qué has pasado por mucho y que duele, pero debes aguantar un poco más. Cuando esté todo listo, yo te sacare de ahí.-murmuro el sombrío hombre, con infinita paciencia, mostrando un rostro impávido, ante la evidente agonía del muchacho. Aunque eso no quería decir que por dentro, no moría de ganas de abrazarle y llevárselo con él, lejos.

-Peee..pe..peroo.. Debe ser ahora!, no puedo seguir soportándolo más. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?. La próxima vez me matara! -exigió arrojandose al suelo y abrazando las piernas del hombre, mojándole los pantalones con las lágrimas.

-Comprendo perfectamente tu situación.- masculló con los dientes apretados-¡Ahora levántate! - dijo agarrándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo de pie con un agarre férreo y arrastrandolo frente a un espejo. -Mírate!, observa en lo que te has convertido!. Recuerda lo que hablamos. Esta actitud no te servirá de nada frente a Él!.- El joven asintió, recomponiendo se dé a poco.

Con un pase de la varita de Severus; sus ojos se aclararon y él se alisó la ropa, en todo lo que daba su porte, ocultando sus hasta entonces muy expresivos ojos, ocultos ahora por una máscara de pura y fría indiferencia. Si alguien lo estuviera viendo no habría creído que era el mismo joven destrozado de hace unos segudos. Lucía demasiado seguro de sí mismo, aunque por dentro estuviera completamente devastado. Las apariencias, muchas veces engañan.

El hombre asintió con expresión sería al muchacho y un disimulado orgullo en los ojos, al ver que sus lecciones estaban tenido fruto. Cuando este se acercó a la chimenea con la mayor de las dignidades posibles, tomo una pisca de polvos flu y a segundos de arrogarlos en la chimenea, lo distrajo la voz del oscuro hombre, ahora mucho más suave.

-Recuerda que la confianza es lo único que nos queda, si no lo haces...lo único que podemos es sentarnos a esperar nuestra perdición. Después de todo.. ¿Cuándo te he fallado? -el joven miro a su mentor y asintió secamente con la cabeza, antes de gritar su destino y desaparecer en un vórtice de llamas verdes.

Severus Snape, se quedo allí contemplándolo un momento, antes de dirigirse pausadamente a su escritorio y servirse un solo vaso repleto de whisky de fuego; la bebida más potente entre los magos. La bebió de un solo trago, sin siquiera detenerse a respirar y permitió que sus penas lo abrumarán mientras buscaba una solución al profundo agujeró negro en el que estaba metido.

**En una pequeña casita en medio del bosque de Dean**

-¿Estas bien?, ¿segura?

-Nunca he estado mejor - mascullo sarcásticamente.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen!, tenemos poco tiempo recuerdan-exclamó Lupin con exasperación.

- Bien-gruño la pareja al unísono

- ¿Hiciste todo conformé al plan? ¿Cómo lograste conversarla? Todos sabes que Sellene es más terca que James y eso ya es mucho decir -cuestiono Lupin con intriga.

-Bueenoo...en realidad podemos decir que mentí ...un poquito. Pero no es nada, además...yo eh...estoy muy segura que después me lo agradecerán - musita Atha un poco sonrojada y medio dudosa con su respuesta.

-¡Demonios! ¡Atha! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? -inquirió molesto.

-Yo... Ledijequeyanoestabaengranbretañayqueestariaasalvodetodoperotampocoleexpkiquequeenrealidadvaaestarm

-Hey! Amor para el carro! ahora repítelo, pero más lento-pidió Sirius tomándole las manos para que se tranquilizara.

-Le dije a Selly que "Él" ya no estaba en Gran Bretaña y que estaría a salvo...pero tampoco le explique que iba a estar compartiendo con ella obligatoriamente más tiempo de lo que se imagina. Perooo...yo...no encontré otra forma de decirle. -Atha suspiro, estrujandose los dedos nerviosamente. -Ella...tuvo una crisis de pánico y sus poderes se descontrolaron. Repelió incluso a su propia hija que quería saber que estaba ocurriendo. Tuve que calmarla igual que aquella vez en el colegio, recuerdan? -Dijo a modo de explicación.

-Dios!, pobre Selly. Hace mucho que no pasaba eso. Luego del primer ataque de pánico que tuvo, tuvimos que entrenarnos especialmente, para poder ayudarla. -susurro Sirius pasando un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

-¿Qué hay de Emily? ¿Le dijiste por que...? -preguntó Lupin

-No, no hubo necesidad. Ella también se desmayó, en cuanto solté la magia calmante, al estar tan cerca de su madre, le afecto a ella. Es...demasiado susceptible, sin duda ella también lo ha heredado. Y será poderosa como su madre.

- ¿Y cuando despertó no hizo ninguna pregunta? -interrogo Sirius incrédulo.

- Oh!, claro que lo intento, después de todo no olvidemos de quién es hija. Pero Selly la conoce muy bien y la mando a su cuarto antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando. La tiene demasiado limitada...

-¿A que te refieres...? Explícanos Atha. -dijo el castañó con voz de preocupación. Atha suspiró con cansancio y tristeza

- Ella no le ha dicho nada, quiere mantenerla al margen, alejada de todo. En cierta forma la comprendo, cuando... se aisló del mundo mágico no le quedo nada más que su hija, moriría si algo le pasa.- Frunció más el ceño al estar preocupada- Ni siquiera le dijo de nosotros...Sirius! No sabe que tu eres su padrino! No ha escucha hablar de los merodeadores, no sabe quienes eran las amigas de su mamá. Es más, parecía no saber casi nada de la magia. Cuando interrogué a Selly la presione, para que me dijera y ella...le dijo hace tan sólo un año, cuando cumplió quince y sus poderes ya habían crecido demasiado. Tuvieron qué mudarse, porque empezaban a levantar sospechas.

- Pobre niña...debe haber sufrido tanto. Y es lo que menos deseaba Selly. ¿Él ya lo sabe?¿Sabe que están aquí? -pregunto Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No, aún no lo sabe. Hable con Dumbledore y McGonagall en cuanto pude, las cosas deberán mantenerse así por un tiempo.

-Sabes, que tarde o temprano ocurrirá no?, que en algún momento va a enterarse y las buscara...- Dijo Lupin preocupado.

- Lo sé. Solo...esperemos que sea tarde...

-¿ Cómo..como es ella? Se parece a su Selly? O se parece a su padre -cuestiono Sirius a su esposa, interrumpiendo el amargo silencio y atrayendo la atención de Monny.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso tarde o temprano -dijo Atha con una sonrisa divertida- Así que le tome una foto en cuanto me vio por primera vez. De hecho ...fue muy divertido- rebusco en los bolsillos de su túnica, hasta sacar un papel y observarlo lejos de ambos hombres y riéndose al recordar el momento.

Sirius, sin poder aguantarlo más se abalanzo sobre su esposa intentando quitarle la foto, era una batalla digna de ver, en la cual Atha término perdiendo por el sucio truco de Sirius de darle besitos en el cuello,ocasionando le escalofríos y con ello soltando la foto. Mientras que Remus observaba al par y negaba con la cabeza. Ese par, nunca cambia.

Se puso de pie para observar la foto y Monny se acercó por detrás para observar a su "pequeña" Emily.

Allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta se veía una joven de dieciséis años de edad de un metro sesenta y pocos, de contextura fina y delgada con expresión de estupefacción, los rosados labios, abiertos, formando una 'o' perfecta y los ojos de un intenso color azul abiertos a más no poder. Observaba un segundo más, antes de recomponerse y lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza; obviamente a Atha; y se volvía hacia adentro a gritar algo, balanceando al mismo tiempo su larga cabellera color negro oscuro que a la luz se veía rojizo y le llegaba hasta la cintura.

* * *

El viernes subire un nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos!, y espero sus reviews! Lectores invisibles!

atte, Atha (jajaja, nahh; es broma).

Saludos, Ally


	6. Un giro distinto

Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza!, se que debía actualizar hace una semana y un día...pero estuve un poco bloqueada, con guías... Y no se para que los aburro!. Acá esta el nuevo capitulo; que al parecer no quería salir porque lo tenia listo para publicar a las 2 de la tarde; día sábado y se borraron las partes más importantes porque se me salió la pagina y no lo tenia guardado D: Fue horrible! tuve que reescribir y aun siento que no quedo igual y se perdieron algunas partes. Pero este capitulo es especial, más largo que todos los anteriores

Capítulo dedicado a AnataYume y Tarba Eefi por comentar. A SnowPotterMalfoy por seguir mi historia. Y a Naruko96 y los anteriores nombrados por tener mi historia entre sus favoritas.

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Un giro inesperado.**

Podía escuchar un lejano eco, un sonido.

Quizás fuera su imaginación; después de todo, no parecía haber nadie en ese extraño cuarto blanco, no había absolutamente nada, incluso era difícil, por no decir imposible distinguir la separación entre el suelo, la pared y el techo. No tenía idea como había llegado hasta allí. Se sentía invisible, transparente, casi como sí fuera una alma.

Los ruidos continuaron. Como palabras susurradas al viento, que no sabes sí las escuchaste realmente. Aún así, giro en redondo buscando...buscando lo que fuera.

Por más extraño que pareciera que estuviera encerrada en ese lugar; y ella odia la sensación de encierro; no tenía miedo, ni prisa. Sólo estaba allí.

El eco se fue hacían más nítido conforme pasaban los segundo, o quizás fuesen horas...

-Emiiilyyy, Emily, Emiiiillyyy -escuchó su nombro de una voz melodiosa y alegre. Escucho unos pequeños pasitos detrás suyo y volteó al mismo tiempo que algo se le abalanzaba encima, arrojándola al suelo.

-Emiii!-dijo una niña de unos cuatro años de edad, abrazandose a su cuello y escondiendo su cabecita en su pecho. La miraba con vehemencia y un cariño arrebatador, como si la hubiese esperado mucho tiempo.- Lo sabía, sabía que vendrías y que no te olvidarias de nosotros!, Estoy tan feliz!, ellos decían que tú nunca vendrías. Y que..que no serías de los nuestros -dijo asiendo un puchero

-Emily! Ven conmigo -rió la pequeña niña de colitas rubias.

La niña tomo su mano y condujo a la extrañada, muy perdida y risueña Emily través de ese neblinoso bosque; ella se sentía flotar, hasta que la niña la hizo detenerse, provocando que Emily le mirara. La niña observó a Emily con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y lentamente fue soltando su mano.

Emily sintió como caer a través de un vórtice que parecía eterna, en la desesperación ni pudo pensar menos, el suelo cayó. En tierras de pastoreo en él con un golpe de Sordo y Alli vs ella tenían raíces gigantescas unirse. Levante la vista, apreciando la enormidad de árbol envejecido vs ella. Tal vez lejos en el lugar donde se encontraba ella, el caer de repente y el aterrizaje de los pasteles a lo majestuoso y viejo árbol, pero no había duda, algo maravilloso y atractivo en sus ojos.  
cambios, imprima el olvido que el dolor de la caída, es del olvido donde se puede encontrar, y es en este momento Tiempo del espacio. El ya apenas que nada había significado para ella.  
instantánea Al siguiente se encontró de pie, extendiendo la mano con respeto y un intento claro y necesity de sentirlo firmemente contra el tronco do mano.

De impregnar su palma con el aroma del árbol, de poder creer y sentirlo real.

Solo unos centímetros más.

Ya casi lo tocaba, estiro la punta de los dedos para alcanzarlo más rápido, algo le impedía realizar algo tan simple aceleradamente.

Todo se volvió negro, antes de alcanzar su objetivo.

**En el 4 de Privet Drive**

Harry estaba muy deprimido en casa de sus parientes muggle, pero no por los Dursley. Ya no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para lo había superado hace tiempo. Se había peleado con sus amigos y tenía tanto miedo de perderlos.  
Tras pasar 10 años con sus tíos, él lo único que quería era que alguien lo quisiese por quien era. Cuando ingreso a Hogwarts había sido abrumador, todos lo alababan por su fama.  
Ron y Hermione habían sido sus primeros amigos, pero ellos nunca le habían intentado comprender.

Ultimamente, Hermione se había pasado todo lo que iba del verano regañandolo por carta, por no estudiar lo suficiente, ni buscar algún arma para derrotar a Voldemort. Constantemente le enviaba listas de libros para que estudiara eso, mientras le decía que ella tenía la otra mitad. No le veía el caso a eso, después de todo ella terminaría leyéndolos igual y sacando sus resúmenes de la materia. Por eso mismo se había enojado con él, llamándolo en su última carta de vago y perezoso, cosa que había molestado a Harry y no se había dignado a responder.

Por otro lado, estaba Ron. Desde que había sido nombrado prefecto estaba horrorosamente odioso. En sus últimas cartas le hablaba de la grandiosa escoba que le habían regalado sus padres, que ya no veía la hora de poder entrenar juntos, que quería entrar al equipo y cientas de cosas más; que Harry sabia, Ron venia deseando desde primer año. Desde el espejo de Oesed y sus celos por la fama del Niño-que-vivió. Honestamente, nunca pensó que ello le traería tantos problemas. Ron quería brillar, y no ser opacado por sus hermanos. En otra carta, le había dicho que este año no podría ir a su casa. Por Dumbledore, algo de cuestiones de seguridad y blablabla.

También esta la profesora McGonagall y el director, siempre estaban pendientes de él y el lo apreciaba. En serio que si, sabia que luego de tantos años sin recibir afecto seria un desagradecido al rechazar lo que tanto había anhelado por años.

Pero esque nadie lo podía comprender, nadie había pasado por su misma situación y todos de una forma u otra, aunque fuera con las mejores intenciones o inconscientemente lo acababan tratando del Niño-que-Vivió.  
El no quería ese trato. Solo quería contar con alguien que entendiera, era todo lo que pedia.

Aun se mantenia en constante conexión con Sirius, y Remus. Estaba realmente susceptible con eso, en especial por casi haberlo perdido a finales del último curso cuando se enteró de la profecía. Sabía que Dumbledore le había dicho que el era importante, pero nunca lo considero realmente hasta ese punto. Era un arma contra Voldemort. El arma que tenia Dumbledore. Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso

Un enorme cuervo entró a toda velocidad por la ventana, causando una gran sonajera al botar un horrible jarrón que tenía tía Petunia (regalo de Marge, la obesa hermana de Vernon) y por eso, ella muy amablemente lo había dejado en el cuarto de Harry para "recordarle a su tía favorita"; y claro Harry tenía la idea de que a ella en realidad le caía mal Marge.

Con una sonrisa Harry le acarició las plumas, felicitandola por un buen trabajo; mientras que Hedwing lo miraba indignado; con cuidado desenrollo la carta de la pata que extendía el ave. Esa era el ave de Atha, así que podrán imaginarse, de quien es el ave.

_Harry,_

_Esperamos que estés bien y esos Dursley no te hayan hecho nada, por que o sino...  
Padfoot! otra vez amenazando por carta!._

Harry rió y detuvo la lectura por un momento. Las cartas que enviaba su padrino y Atha eran siempre igual de divertidas.

_Claro que no!...si yo no. Olvidalo! eehmm...(en dondee iba? ah si!, ya recordé) Cachorro, espero que tengas todo listo, porque a las cinco Monny y yo iremos a secuestrarte. Tu tía no puede ir.  
Ah! y no te preocupes por nada, Dumbledore ya fue informado, yo mismo hable con él y no hay problema en que pases el resto del verano con nosotrso y quizás algunos días en Hogwarts._

_Nos vemos ahijado, con cariño tu padrino; y la esposa de este Lunático. (Eeey! que tiene que ver Monn...Athaa! yaa basta! no me pegues!...pero si yo! Auch! ya esta bien no hablo!, solo baja esa mano!)_

_PD: Harry cariño, al bruto de aquí, se le olvido mencionar lo más importante. No debes mencionarle a nadie que estarás con nosotros, es muy importante. Ni siquiera a tus amigos. No te preocupes Harry, es algo sin importancia. Ya te explicaremos cuando estés aquí. Nos vemos, Cuidate._

Con prisa se dirigió a su maleta y empezó a arrojar sus cosas. En todo el verano no había estado más feliz, al fin se largaba de ese horrendo lugar. La carta no seria difícil de cumplir, sobre todo la parte de no decirle nada a sus amigos, total, ya no importaba. Eran las cuatro y treinta. Debía apurarse.

**La mansión Malfoy**.

_"Recuerda que la confianza es lo único que nos queda, si no lo haces...lo único que podemos es sentarnos a esperar nuestra perdición. Después de todo.. ¿Cuándo te he fallado? -el joven miro a su mentor y asintió secamente con la cabeza, antes de gritar su destino y desaparecer en un vórtice de llamas verdes."_

Severus suspiró, pensando en la última conversación que había tenido con su ahijado mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos de la mansión.  
Recordaba lo duro que había sido, pero esque no le quedaba de otra. No desmerecia al chico, al contrario. Sabía perfectamente bien, que otros jovenes de 16 años no habían pasado lo que él, ni habrian tenido la entereza ni la fuerza de seguir adelante. Pero esque no podia ser de otra manera. Siempre había estado muy orgulloso de su ahijado, por su temple y su fuerza. Era necesario el sobreexcigirle, asique nunca se arrepentirria de haberlo tratado con tanta rudeza.

Si hubiese cedido a las desgarradoras peticiones del chico, todo su plan se habría venido a bajo, quince años de planeamiento, de jugar a los dos bandos. Todo se habría descubierto. Pero ahora, ya no había otro camino, por fin, luego de tanto tiempo había llegado a punto muerto. Era el momento en que todo se rebelaría, su juego de espía llegaría a su fin, era el único modo de salvarlo.

Él le había hecho una promesa. Y Severus Snape siempre cumple sus promesas.

Bajo las escaleras descoloridas que llevaban a lo más recondito de ese enorme lugar, las mazmorras. Llego hasta las celdas, recorrió las hileras buscando algún indicio. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la última celda. La luz se colaba por una desvencijada y maltratada puerta. Con precisión levanto la mano y cancelo los hechizos. Sin ser percibido por ninguna de las personas que estaban dentro.

Inmediatamente tuvo efecto. Al cancelar el hechizo insonoro se escucho un grito desgarrador, que ahuyentaría a cualquier persona. Seguido de varios quejidos y gemidos que hablaban de un profundo dolor, y te llegaban al alma. El rostro de Severuss permaneció impávido, y no mostró ninguna alteración. Pero por dentro, se sentía morir, por haber tardado tanto en llegar. Aunque por otro lado, también sabía que eso había sido necesario. Solo esperaba que él le perdonara. Era la única forma de garantizar su protección, de poder estar a salvó y mostrar su completa lealtad al anciano.

Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca hizo volar la puerta en mil pedazos con un potente bombarda. El cual, dejó al descubierto un oscuro y tétrico cuarto con una figura de pie en el centro; la cual fue derribada convenientemente con los escombros arrojados en su dirección por la explosión.

En cuanto se hubo disipado un poco más el humo, avanzo con grandes y apresuradas zancadas hasta una mesa de piedra colocada al final del cuarto, pegada a la pared en donde se visualizaba una desmadejada figura sobre ella. Con cuidado se acerco a su ahijado, el cual estaba atado con grilletes de manos y pies, cada miembro apuntando a una esquina diferente de la mesa. Su escuálido cuerpo estaba apenas cubierto con una fina túnica, dejando a plena vista todos los moretones, cortes hechos con objetos afilados que contenían algún brebaje especial que impedía la cicatrización natural de la piel. Su pálida piel estaba severamente dañada por numerosos golpes en todas las áreas visibles. El anguloso rostro demasiado golpeado e inflamado para poder ser apreciado en verdad. Presurosamente, se quito el abrigo y lo puso encima de la aterida y congelada piel, soltando las cadenas con rapidez. Se sobresaltó al escucharlo sisear de dolor, miro a su alrededor y vio en la pared derecha unos grilletes que colgaban del techo, cubiertos de sangre, desgraciadamente muy fresca y un pozo de sangre bajo este, a su lado descansaba un látigo de tres puntas.

Se volvió a su ahijado frunciendo el ceño. Estuvo a segundos de tomarlo entre sus brazos y largarse de allí, cuando sintió un ruido de entre los escombros y observo la alta figura que había derribado. El muy desgraciado se acerco denuevo a su presa, con la clara intención de seguir dañándolo. Severus sin perder el tiempo en una basura como esa; levanto su brazo y sin vacilar pronunció el _Avada Kedabra, _asesinandolo en un instante. El gran Lucius Malfoy estaba muerto. Asesinado de la forma más simple, sin ser merecedor de desperdiciar más de una milésima de segundo de la vida de Snape.

Dirigió su atención a su niño y lo tomo en brazos, tenia todo planeado con una fría y calculada jugada. Todo había resultado, preciso y exacto. Un trabajo perfecto, simple. Envidiable incluso, por el mejor de los asesinos. Miró por última vez al pequeño, sabiendo que ahora, todo cambiaría.

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, dejo que el momento lo envolviera, las aceleradas pisadas de los mortifagos de turno se escuchaban. Ellos ya había notado que algo raro estaba pasado. Justo a tiempo.

Hizo funcionar el traslador, y en el momento exacto los mortifagos entraban en el lugar.

**En el Bosque de Dean **

-Sirius? ya enviaste la carta a Harry?-preguntó Remus al ver a su amigo jugando con una snitch.

-Sip, y Atha también me ayudo-dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Remus sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, ya se podía imaginar las burradas que el pobre Harry había tenido que leer de esos dos.

-Chicos, me voy. -dijo Atha apareciendo en la sala con cartera en mano un abrigo de salida ya puesto- Sellene debe estar preguntándose porque tardo tanto, ya saben como es...además...estoy preocupada. Es como.. no se como, si algo malo fuese a ocurrir -exclamó con cara de preocupación.

Sirius se levantó y abrazó a su esposa fuertemente, esta se dejo llevar y se relajo en sus musculosos brazos.

-Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien, si? Además, sabes que Sellene es fuerte. Solo son...demasiadas emociones juntas. No hay nada malo. Eyy! hermosa..todo va a estar bien. Si Athi? -murmuro el pelinegro contra el cabello castaño de su pareja, al momento que se lo acariciaba. Atha asintió. Tan preocupada que estaba que ni siquiera notó el apodo con el que la había llamado, el apodo de Padfoot amaba, y ella odiaba.  
Se despidieron con un suave beso y se soltó lentamente de su abrazó, un poco más tranquila.

-Adios, Atha. Cuidate mucho hermanita, sabes que cualquier cosa estaremos siempre atentos para ti. Lo que quieras. Y si algo malo pasa..sabes que siempre puedes contactarnos por red flu no? -dijo Remus abrazando a su hermana; por segundos; menor.

-Lo sé Monny, todo saldrá bien. Dijo un poquito más confiada.

Camino vacilante hasta la chimenea y tomo un puñado de polvos. Sus rostros, fue lo último que vió, pensando...Si todo sale bien, nos volveremos a ver en unos días con Selly. Eso la reconfortaba. Solo esperaba no tener que verlos antes, porque eso significaría malas noticias; pensó. Mientras iba camino a la red Floo del director de Hogwarts.

**En Hogwarts**

Sellen corría por los enormes pasillos de piedra como había hecho una vez hace tanto tiempo atrás. Solo que están vez no reía de las travesuras de sus amigos, ni escapaba del conserje.  
Esta frenética y totalmente desesperada, ella no sabía que haría si algo le había pasado a su hija.  
Años atrás luego de su nacimiento, tras aquel horrible accidente que marcaría su vida para siempre, y alteraria el futuro de su familia irreversiblemente, se prometio que no volvería a pasar por lo mismo nunca más. No dejaría que nada las lastimara.  
Sellene y Emily, juntas contra el mundo.

Ella sabía que no debían irse, lo sabia!. Nunca debió haberle hecho caso a Atha!, se culpa a si misma por no hacer caso a su propia promesa de no volver jamas al mundo mágico.  
No llevaban ni un día y su hija estaba desaparecida!.  
Ya no lo entendía, su mundo se tambaleaba y Atha tampoco estaba para ayudarle, estaba completamente sola...

Ya no importaban las razones que hubiesen habido para traerla acá, o el que en el mundo muggle las hubiesen localizado y ahora estuviesen en peligro. Solo importaba que su hija no estaba.

Con desesperación y lágrimas de impotencia que comenzaban a aparecer en su rostro abrió aceleradamente otra aula vacía. Continuando con la siguiente al no ver rastros de quien buscaba. Su desesperación crecía con cada aula vacía que encontraba.

Sin querer, llegó a la parte más apartada del castillo, del lado oeste en las mazmorras, pareciera que no habían hecho aseo a esa zona en años. De hecho, pareciera que hubiera salido de Hogwarts. Como llego allí?  
No es que estuviera muy pendiente de la ubicación en su búsqueda, pero ella conocia el lugar como la palma de su mano. Pero eso nunca lo había visto.  
Tal vez las escaleras cambiaron de dirección?...  
El escalofriante lugar le quito parcialmente las ansias por su hija. Dejándose llevar, avanzo hasta donde terminaba el oscuro corredor. Llego a un punto en el que no veía ni siquiera la punta de su nariz, por lo que convoco un tenue "lumus", disipando en parte las tinieblas en las que se encontraba, apoyándose en la piedra, guiándose por el tacto y de no tropezar en el sendero, con la luz de su varita, llego al final de este. Había una puerta de un sucio y destartalado color oscuro.  
Vacilante, levanto la mano para girar la manilla.  
Estaba cerrado.  
Se debatió entre volver o continuar. Es decir, si estaba cerrada, era porque algo ocultaba, o para evitar la entrada de ...o quizás la salida.  
Decidida a no quedarse con la duda, movió su varita, convocando un hechizo. Pero no resulto.  
Escogiendo utilizar métodos más arcaicos., convoco un gancho.  
En el mundo muggle había aprendido muchos trucos nuevos.

La pesada puerta crujió sobre sus goznes y al abrirla se soltó una nueve de polvo, que le impidió la visión. Una vez que se aclaró, dio un paso dentro del dintel y ante ella se visualizaba una oscura sala de concreto con olor a encierro, con nula iluminación, de no ser por su varita. Habían antiguas telarañas, objetos mohosos, paredes llenas de suciedad y mugre, incluso le pareció ver un poco de moho u musgo creció en el borde de una pared.

Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que vio al levantar su carita, para visualizar mejor el lugar.

Al fondo del oscuro cuarto se hallaba un cuerpo, limpió, pero no intacto. Como si alguien lo hubiese torturado hace muy poco y arrojado allí. Era una niña, una adolescente. Muda de terror, y temblorosa se acerco al cuerpo, para averiguar quien era; con el borde del pie le dio vuelta y lo que vio la congelo.

Su hija, Emily, yacía ante ella con claros signos de tortura, numerosos moretones y su ropa manchada de sangre. Sellene quedó fría al darse cuenta de algo.

Su hija,estaba muerta.

* * *

No me maten!, que no podré darle continuidad...

Prometo muchas cosas interesantes en el siguiente capitulo. Que por suerte para ustedes, ya esta casi listo. Pero por cuestiones técnicas (suspenso) lo subiré en unos días más.

ADVERTENCIA: Los reviews influyen en la actualización :)

Nos leemos pronto, Ally.


End file.
